Living the Legacy
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Berk has become a legend in the archipelago. More Vikings are learning to train and ride dragons, and a new generation is growing up with the amazing reptiles. However an old threat is returning to Berk and it's up to the next generation to live up to the legacy left by their parents.
1. Timberjack Attack

Chapter 1

This is Berk. It may not look like it but this crowded rock is actually one of the best places to live in the entire world. Most places have tamed animals like hawks or horses.

Here we have tamed dragons.

"Now, when tracking Scuttleclaws, you must remember that they can spread themselves over a great distance," Eret was saying, "You must keep yourself aware of your surroundings at all times."

Dragons used to be a problem all over the archipelago, but over the last twenty years that has changed. We learned that dragons were not mindless monsters and have learned to get along. Many Vikings were still skeptical, but lots of them had started working on training their own dragons. And why not? Dragons can fly, breathe fire, and be the best friend you can ever have.

"Stoick, are you paying attention?" Eret asked. Eret was a former dragon trapper for the warlord Drago Bludvist, but thanks to the original dragon riders he changed. Now he and his men have taken up residence on Berk where they teach young Vikings how to track dragons in the wild. His dragon Skullcrusher gave me a deadly look. Skullcrusher was a green Rumblehorn, a Tracker Class dragon that could find anything for miles. Like most Vikings and dragons on Berk, the two of them were close.

I nodded my head. My name is Stoick Finn Haddock. I know that may seem like an odd name, but my parents named me for two of the bravest and strongest Vikings that ever lived on Berk. I may seem like a scrawny, blonde-haired, green eyed, daydreaming Viking lad, but I was soaking in every detail Eret had been saying.

Eret continued, "Then would you mind telling us what we've been discussing about Scuttleclaws today?"

I smiled. This was almost too easy. "The Scuttleclaw is a Sharp Class dragon with lots of energy and strength. Even as a baby they are strong enough to carry a Viking. Tracking them can be tricking as they tend to scatter themselves all over a given area,"

Eret smiled. "Good. Very good. We'll make a tracker out of you yet," he said as he resumed explaining how to tell Scuttleclaw footprints from those of the Deadly Nadder.

Mucklout scoffed. Mucklout was the son of Snotlout, one of the first dragon riders on Berk, and he lived up to his father's reputation. "Teacher's pet," He muttered under his breath. I ignored him.

"Now, does anyone have any questions before we head back?" Eret asked.

One of the young Vikings held up his hand. "Uh, Eret, what dragon is that coming towards us?"

Everyone looked to see a large brown dragon flying towards us. It looked as if all there was to it were those huge wings. It didn't have any legs to it at all, and it was roaring loudly. Even before it got closer I knew what was coming.

"Timberjack!" I yelled as everyone started running. The Timberjack roared loudly and began diving towards us. Normally huge wings would be a hazard in the forest, but the Timberjack's sharp wings sliced through the trees like a sword through paper.

Eret sprung into action. As soon as everyone realized the Timberjack was coming he mounted Skullcrusher and began flying towards the Sharp Class dragon. The Timberjack roared and breathed an oil-based fire at the two of them. Skullcrusher rose up and began firing his barrage of flaming rocks at the huge dragon. The Timberjack folded its wings in front of itself and deflected the attack.

I know I should be running, but this was so awesome. Here was a Timberjack fighting a Rumblehorn. I probably would've stayed anyway since Timberjacks are a rare species of dragon. Few Vikings have ever seen one.

The Timberjack roared and dived down, slicing more trees. As I watched I noticed that it seemed to be going in at an angle that could…of course. How could I have not thought about it sooner?

Using Mucklout as a boost I began climbing up the trees. Dad wouldn't have been able to do this without his dragon, but he never was athletic anyway. I got that skill from Mom. Jumping from branch to branch, and having to climb a few times to avoid the fire of both Skullcrusher and the Timberjack, I tried to get myself closer to the large winged dragon.

Eret may be a dragon rider now, but he didn't abandon his skills as a trapper. Taking out one of the bolas from his satchel Eret threw the weapon at the dragon. All it took was a slice from the wing and the bolas fell useless to the ground. Eret pulled out a dart blower next. Either this Timberjack had encountered all the tricks before or it was really smart because dodged them with ease.

I was close enough now. Breaking one of the branches of the tree I was in I used the branch to reach out and begin scratching the Timberjack on the back. The dragon stopped roaring and seemed to calm down. I imagined Eret was probably wondering what on Midgard was going on. The Timberjack's huge wings blocked us from each other's view, but I don't think it was going to be aggressive anymore.

It was then I heard a familiar dragon roar. Looking back towards the village I saw a Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury approaching. I probably should say the Night Fury as there was only one on Berk, if not in the entire archipelago, and his rider was none other than the Chief.

"Eret, what's going on?" The Chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, asked.

Eret shrugged. "I don't know. One minute the Timberjack was attacking us, the next it's calming down,"

I didn't hear anymore because I grabbed from behind and pulled up into the sky. "I think I might have an answer to that," said the Deadly Nadder's rider, Astrid. They flew up in full view of Eret and Hiccup, with me being carried like a pathetic little Viking.

I smiled. "Hi Dad," I waved to the Chief.

He shook his head. "Stoick, what were you doing?"

"Calming down the Timberjack,"

"From a tree?"

"It wasn't going to land anytime soon. Besides it looked as if it had a really bad itch,"

The Timberjack was looking up at us like it still wanted its back scratched. Astrid flew around on Stormfly to check out its back. I heard her gasp. She never gasps unless it's serious.

She flew back up to Dad. "It's got a really bad rash on its back,"

Dad's expression changed. He hates it when dragons are in pain. He gets it from Grandma. "Come on. We'll take the Timberjack back to the village where we can treat it. Eret, round up your class and head back as soon as possible. And you, young man," he was addressing me now, "you're coming with us." With that he and Toothless turned and began leading the Timberjack with them.

With a toss and a flip I found myself on Stormfly's back just behind her head. "Now hold on young man," Astrid said as she began following Hiccup.

"Yes, Mom,"


	2. Cami and Friends

Chapter 2

Grandma was looking over the Timberjack. Her hair had gone white and she had wrinkles, but other than that she was pretty much the same as when Mom and Dad first met her. She was Berk's new shaman, but she spent most of her time in the hanger looking after the dragons. Cloudjumper, her Stormcutter dragon, was hanging from the ceiling of the hanger, looking at us curiously like some weird combination of an owl and a bat.

"Definitely an allergic reaction," Grandma was saying as she scratched the Timberjack's back to keep it calm, "I can't determine the cause though. How soon until Heather gets back from the Shivering Shores?"

"Cami says she should be back tonight," I answered.

Grandma smiled. "Good. Then we can get this poor fellow the treatment he needs,"

"How do you know this is a male?"

She smiled knowingly. "Oh, you can tell by the length of his wings. Male Timberjacks tend to have longer wings so they can cut more wood and build bigger nests,"

"Speaking of," Dad said. I knew I was in for it, "Stoick do you know how dangerous it is to approach a wild dragon like that? What if you had been burned or sliced in half?"

"Dad, I was watching. Besides, scratching his itch was more effective than attacking with another dragon,"

"That doesn't change the fact that you put yourself in harms way,"

"You and Mom did that all the time when you were my age,"

Mom chuckled at that. "Your father had a gift for finding trouble," Stormfly and Toothless gave sounds of agreement.

"Not helping," Dad said out of the corner of his mouth before continuing, "That was when we were still learning about dragons. Back then there was a lot we didn't know about dragons, and even today we're still learning."

"And what we have discovered helped save not only the class and Berk, but we are helping a poor dragon," I gestured to the Timberjack, who was enjoying the scratching on his back.

It was then my Terrible Terror, Tiny, flew into the hanger. He was a unique indigo-colored Terror, and as soon as he spotted me flew over and landed on my shoulder. As he nuzzled me I checked his leg to see if there was a message. Yep. There was. Tiny curled himself around my neck while I read the message he brought.

_Stoick,_

_Mom's back from the Shivering Shores. She and Spout are happy to be home._

_Camicaze_

I looked at Grandma. "Cami says her mom's back,"

"Then I'd better go see her right away," As Grandma walked away from the Timberjack Mom took over scratching his back.

"You can go see your friend, but be sure to clean the stables before dinner tonight," Dad said. I groaned inside. I don't know anyone who would enjoy cleaning the stables. However I nodded my thanks and followed Grandma.

* * *

A lot of Vikings were glad to see Heather was back. She was not only our island's alchemist, but she was a good physician too. Her knowledge of plants was irreplaceable. Spout was also well liked. The blue Scauldron helped gather plants that most dragons couldn't approach. From what Cami told me her mother used to live off Berk but moved to the island where she eventually married Cami's father.

"Stoick," Cami called out as I approached with Grandma. Her real name was Camicaze, but everyone on Berk called her Cami. Her black hair was blowing in the wind and she was dressed ready for adventure. She was always looking for something fun to do.

"Hey, Cami," I said. We did our little fist bump before I explained, "We found a Timberjack in the woods today. He has some sort of rash, but Grandma doesn't know what caused it,"

Grandma was not too far away and she was explaining the situation to Heather. She nodded and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back later Spout," she said as she stroked her Scauldron's face. The dragon nodded, and flew to the ocean where it dived in.

I started following her and Grandma back to the hanger, but Grandma stopped me. "Uh-uh young man. You heard your father," she didn't need to remind me. I turned and began to head to the stables.

"What happened?" I turned to see Cami was following me.

I sighed. "I helped calm the Timberjack down in the woods. Dad didn't like how I did it though,"

"Son, you shouldn't put yourself in reckless danger even though I did it all the time at your age," Cami did a pretty good imitation of Dad's voice.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Now here I am with stable-cleaning duty before dinner,"

"It could be worse," Cami said, "At least you don't have to…no this is pretty bad,"

"Gee, thanks,"

* * *

Cleaning a stable full of dragons isn't the easiest thing to do. Not only do you have dragons on the floor but on the rafters and beams as well so their…droppings were everywhere. What made it worse was the smell. How something more disgusting than rotten fish could be good crop fertilizer was beyond me.

At least Cami was taking the time to help me. "Hey Stoick, I've filled two more barrels than you," she said proudly.

I shook my head. She was starting to sound like Mom at our age. "You remember how Dad said collecting runaway sheep became a competition that turned into our dragon races?"

"Oh yeah. Now we got a great sport to look forward to," shoveling another pile of dung into a barrel she added, "by the end of this week we'll have our own dragons and we'll be able to compete in the races,"

I looked back at a pile I was shoveling. "Yeah, our own dragons…" It was then something warm and smelly hit me in the face.

"Yeah! Ten points!" Came a familiar rough voice.

I wiped my face on my sleeve. "Buffnut, what are you doing?"

Another stinky projectile hit me in the head. "Having fun. Duh." That voice was feminine. Had to be his cousin, Duffnut. Both take after their parents. I heard a cry from Cami. She had been hit.

"Oh, it's on!" She said. Taking a pile in her shovel she threw it into the dark. Good thing no dragons were currently here otherwise things might've gotten worse than they currently are.

"Come on, a dung fight?" I asked as I ducked. I wasn't a fan of this scheme of the cousins, but I couldn't leave Cami outnumbered. I used my shovel to pick up a pile and threw it into the dark. I heard Buffnut groan as the, you know, gunk hit him. More of the stuff came my way.

"Cami, you in here?" Asked a familiar voice. There was the sound of dung hitting him in the face and I heard Cami gasp. Everyone knew someone just hit her father in the face.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like," Cami began to explain, "Buffnut and Duffnut started it first,"

"No we didn't," came two voices in the dark.

Her father wasn't amused. "You two are going to clean up this mess right now before the Vikings of Marsh Hand get here tomorrow," Turning in my direction he said, "Spout can help you clean up before dinner Stoick,"

"Thanks Mr. Ingerman,"

"I told you, call me Fishlegs,"

* * *

How do I describe getting clean by a Scauldron? Apart from painful, scaulding, and intense, it wasn't that bad. Spout really helped me to feel clean enough to approach Dad without stinking up the great hall. I did have to hurry to get there before dinner was over.

As I entered the great hall every Viking turned to face me. Bad enough being late, but does everyone have to stare? Being the son of the chief comes with high expectations. I can see why Dad didn't want the job.

I grabbed a plate of mutton, a tankard of ale, and joined my parents at the head table. Why did we have to sit ahead of everyone instead of at a regular table? Sometimes I wondered if being chief was worth all the fuss.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Mom asked me. Stormfly was behind her, eating fish with Toothless. Mom threw some chicken to Stormfly who caught it and ate it eagerly.

"A little nervous," I admitted.

"I remember when I first stood in that arena. Dragon training was different then, but still exciting,"

I swallowed my mutton. That was when Vikings still fought and killed dragons. To my friends and I that was almost like something from a myth. Dragons were too much a part of our community now. I don't think I could've stomached the idea of killing one.

Mom turned to Dad. "You still remember the first day of Dragon Training?"

Dad nodded. "Oh yeah. How could I forget that Meatlug almost roasted me?"

I choked on some ale. After a few coughs I asked, "Fishlegs dragon almost killed you?"

"This was before she was trained. When we started she was just as wild as most dragons in the archipelago. I was the only one in class who was learning there was more to dragons,"

The doors opened again and several Vikings gagged. Buffnut and Duffnut were there, still covered in dragon dung. Buffnut's long brown hair looked as if a Hotburple rolled around in it while Duffnut could've scared a Flightmare in her state. I looked away. Thor, that was something I did not need to see.

Tuffnut and his wife met with Ruffnut and her husband and escorted their children out of the great hall. They were both probably going to get blasted with water from Scauldy. Probably better than using an eel to get Torch to chase them.

I thought I'd better take Mom and Dad's minds off the horrid sight. "So, how did you know you found the right dragons?"

Dad answered first. "Well, I never expected to train Toothless. I was just trying to learn about him and when I saw he couldn't fly I wanted to help him get back in the air. It took a lot of effort, and trials and error, but in the end I ended up finding a friend in him,"

"When I first met Stormfly we were learning to fight Deadly Nadders," Mom took over, "I never thought that one day I'd be riding her. When I did…words cannot express the joy and thrill of the experience. I just knew that she and I would be together,"

I decided to voice my fears. "But how will I know if I found the right one for me?"

Mom smiled. "You'll just know. In here," she gestured to my heart. "Just remember when you train a dragon you become a part of them just as they become a part of you,"


	3. Family Time

**Just a quick note, I wasn't expecting this to get so many likes and followers in the short time that it did. Thanks to all of you. I hope that you'll continue to be pleased with these chapters. **

**Just a quick note I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters or dragons. I do own Stoick Finn Haddock, Camicaze Ingerman, Mucklout, Buffnut, Duffnut, and the other new characters in this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke the next morning to Toothless's thumping. He always woke Dad up early so they could fly together. Well it still hadn't sunk in that there were now three, sometimes four, people sleeping in his house now and when he wakes someone up he wakes everyone.

I rolled over and tried to ignore it. However it was then that a certain dragon tore the curtains off again letting in the bright sunlight. I swear by Odin's beard that Stormfly was just as bad as Toothless. What is it with dragons and early morning flights?

Yawning, I grabbed my shield and special axe and headed to the door. As I paused to put my boots on properly I double-checked to make sure I had everything I would need for today. Warm tunic? Check. Fur pants? Check. Notebook? Check.

As I opened the door I saw Mom and Dad had just saddled and mounted their dragons. I was sure Grandma would join us later. She loved flying Cloudjumper with us.

"Good morning Stoick," Mom said while Stormfly squawked at me.

I smiled at them. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Stormfly," I moved to get on the Deadly Nadder, but Mom stopped me.

"Stormfly and I promised we'd check with your Grandmother about that Timberjack. We'll catch up with you and your father later," she said as she and Stormfly took off to the hanger.

I looked over at Toothless and Dad. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy riding with them. It was just that I was surprised that Mom wouldn't take the time to go with us this morning. Still, I couldn't resist Toothless's pleading eyes.

"Morning, Dad," I said as I got on behind him.

"Morning, son," Dad said as Toothless took off. One minute you're on the ground. The next you're flying faster than the wind itself. After my initial shock I laughed with joy.

Toothless then began spinning around. Dad was telling Toothless to stop, but I was glad that Night Furies could be headstrong. As we passed over the village I saw people greeting their dragons. This was the Berk I knew and loved.

As we flew over the ocean Toothless dived down very close to the water. He actually flipped over so all of us were upside down. I held out my hand and skimmed the water. I was sure I saw some Seashockers getting their breakfast.

Then Toothless righted himself and started flying higher. He seemed to calm down when we reached the clouds. I looked at him and saw him glancing out of the corner of his eye at us. I think he wanted us to talk.

"You ready for this?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "I've been ready for this day my entire life,"

"Toothless, take care of Stoick," I heard Dad say. The next thing I knew he jumped off Toothless and was diving down towards the water. What on Midgard was he doing? As if that wasn't enough, Toothless dived after him. I grabbed on to that saddle and held on. It was scary, but awesome at the same time. Okay, now it just feels awesome.

I then noticed what Dad was wearing. It was a flight suit of his design. Of course. How could I have missed that? After a few minutes of diving Dad pulled something on his suit and started flying beside Toothless and I. It was one of the most incredible things I have ever seen.

* * *

Later the three of us were resting on a sea stack just watching some Thunderdrums swim in the ocean.

"So you did crazy stuff when you were my age?" I asked with a smile.

Dad nodded. "The craziest was meeting Toothless," he said as he patted Toothless, who gave his content sound.

"Didn't want me to go through this day thinking that you were boring did you?"

He shook his head. "Son, I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but I couldn't be more proud of you," Looking at me he added, "You were named for two of Berk's bravest Vikings, one of whom was your grandfather,"

"And the other was my granduncle,"

"We chose to name you after them so you would always have the courage to stand up for what is right. Even if you don't find a dragon today that won't change my opinion about you. I'm grateful that the gods saw fit to let me be your father,"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Toothless gave a playful cry. The two of us turned to see a Flightmare approaching our sea stack with Mom and Stormfly. I only knew of one Viking with a Flightmare.

"Ah, I see you made it in time Brunhilda," Dad said as the two dragons landed. In case you haven't guess it Brunhilda is my older sister. She got her red hair from our grandfather, but still had the green eyes that appeared to be common in our family. Some Vikings on other islands dared to compare her beauty to that of the Valkyries.

Toothless greeted Stormfly and Bane with enthusiasm. Bane was the Flightmare. My sister met her a while ago. The Berserkers were trying to capture her so their leader Dagur could kill her. Brunhilda and the riders of Berk stopped them, and Bane stayed with us. When we learned last Snoggletog that Bane was a girl we tried to change the name. She refused to respond to any name but Bane, so it's still stuck. She was just her ghostly blue color because she hasn't eaten the algae for a while. That's why she wasn't glowing.

Brunhilda rubbed my head. "Today's your big day, Little Brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Brunny. It is,"

She smiled. "Try to not let the Snaptrappers get you,"

"It's not that hard. Just don't follow the delicious smell,"

"Okay you two. That's enough," Mom said.

Dad stood up. "We should probably be getting back to Berk now. You can tell us all about your trip on the way,"

* * *

As we were flying back to Berk Brunhilda told us about meeting the Vikings of Gloobet. The chief was pleased to sign a peace treaty with Berk as he was happy that Berk showed them how to train dragons instead of killing them. He had been worried that his children might be snatched up.

There were at least eight other islands where the Vikings had allied themselves with Berk, and as a result now had dragons of their own. Several of those islands would be sending their children out to find dragons of their own. I wondered if I would see Hans of the Shivering Shores or Gerda of Dunny.

When we arrived back at Berk I could see plenty of people waiting. Tuffnut and his wife Helga were waiting with Buffnut. Ruffnut and Bjorn were waiting with Duffnut, who had her father's red hair. Snoutlout and Olga were looking proudly at Mucklout. All of Berk cheered as they saw us coming.

When we landed Mom and Dad dismounted everyone hushed down. When it came to giving speeches Dad could be persuasive, but it was Mom who could hold everyone's attention. As a result they worked together in leading Berk.

It was Dad who started, "As you all know today is the day where we allow our children to go out and find dragons of their own. They have worked hard, learned as much about dragons as we know, and proved that they are ready for this responsibility. They may find their dragons today, or tomorrow, or later this week,"

Now Mom spoke up. "It doesn't matter how long it takes them. What matters is they find their friend and partner. We started something great years ago when our chief, and my husband, Hiccup learned that dragons could be trained. Now our children will continue that discovery, and continue the legacy that we have started for the future of Berk."

The crowd erupted into a cheer, and everyone's dragons roared in agreement. With that everyone started mounting their dragons and we prepared for the island where most Vikings found their dragons: Dragon Island.

* * *

**I thought it would be a good idea for Stoick to have some bonding time with his dad. I hope all of you approve. **

**Next chapter I'll try to put in some action, and some hints at who the antagonist is. **

**With the holidays coming up I would like to do something to show the family celebrating Snoggletog. However it would contain big spoilers for the future of this story so I'm afraid I must hold off. Maybe next year. **

**Thanks again everyone. You're incredible. **


	4. Captured

**Hi everyone. Sorry this took a while. I'm trying to work on getting a good balance between working and writing. I hope I gave you enough action and humor in this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Dragon Island was just like I remembered it: Foggy with dangerous rocks jutting out from the ocean. Many Viking ships were lost in there, but dragons can navigate just fine. Dragon Island was still incredibly rocky with very few plants growing there. I could understand why Gronckles would live there, but Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks? It didn't make sense.

I remember all the trips Dad took me on to study the dragons who haven't been trained yet. One year a Monstrous Nightmare nearly took my hand off. It took Toothless and Stormfly to chase that dragon off.

Let's just say Mom and Dad did not take me back for a while.

This time was going to be different. This time I was going to find a dragon of my own. First I needed to find one.

Toothless looked at me as I dismounted. Night Furies were so full of curiosity. I never got bored of seeing him look at me with those big eyes.

I patted him on the head. "It'll be okay Toothless. I'll be back," Even though I wasn't scared I could tell Toothless was worried. Why was he scared? Dad will still be with him.

Mom scratched Stormfly under the chin before coming over to me. "You got your shield?"

Why would she ask that when she could see it on my arm? I showed it to her anyway. I also showed my axe to her before she could ask. Now I know that you may be wondering why I was carrying an axe when we don't fight dragons anymore? Let's just say not all Vikings were fond of the idea of more dragon riders.

She stroked my hair one last time before saying, "Remember, just because you don't find a dragon today doesn't mean you're not good enough. It just means your dragon probably isn't on this island."

"Mom," I said smiling.  
She smiled before hugging me. "I love you,"

I hugged her back. "Love you too, Mom,"

Dad joined in on the family hug. Before I could say anything Toothless decided he wanted to join in. The result was we all found ourselves lying on the rocky beach with a heavy dragon on top of us.

"Toothless! Come on!" Dad told him. Toothless quickly got up while we picked ourselves up from the rocks. Those are not comfortable to lie on.

I gave Dad a quick hug before he got back on Toothless. Mom waved at me as Stormfly took off. I stood there with Berk's next generation as the rest of the island flew back to Berk.

I looked at Cami. She had a metal circlet on while her blonde hair was braided like her mother's was when she was our age. She was wearing a green tunic with her white fur gloves. Her pants were dyed blue and the fur liners on her boots were light brown while the rest were dark brown. She had a sword sheathed on her belt in addition to her shield strapped to her back.

She smiled at me. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to find our dragons!"

"Yeah. Try not to act surprised when I come back to Berk with another Night Fury," Mucklout said. He had a helmet with spikes designed like a Monstrous Nightmare's headset. He was also wearing a black fur cape as if he were the chief or something. Come to think of it everything he wore was black. He also had a chain mail shirt with a bludgeon on his back. He wasn't carrying a shield. Not the smartest thing to do in my opinion, but he wasn't big on smart. He also had a necklace of discarded dragon teeth as if that somehow made him tougher.

"Mucklout, our parents have spent years searching for another Night Fury. What makes you think you're just going to find another one today?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Your parents were looking for Night Furies. Mine were being the best!"  
"Who cares about Night Furies? Can you imagine if we can get a Whispering Death, or a Typhoomerang? Oh, how awesome would it be to get a Skrill?" Buffnut asked. He was dressed in a yellow tunic with a black fur vest. He had no gauntlets, but his boots were similar to mine. He was carrying a one-bladed axe in addition to his shield.

Duffnut rolled her eyes. She didn't have a helmet, but her hair was braided in long strands. Her red tunic and brown paints made her look…silly. I'm sorry, but I don't have much of a fashion sense.

Then again I never met a Viking that really cared about fashion.

"You guys can stay here talking about what dragons you want. I've got a Night Fury to find," Mucklout said as he walked off. He was the only one to go it alone. The cousins did everything together, and…well I knew Cami wouldn't let me do this on my own.

* * *

The sun was setting and we still couldn't find our dragons. The Deadly Nadders we found tried to spike us. Cami and I had to throw our shields and weapons away to get them to trust us long enough to smooth out their tale spikes. I've thought about it, but the Deadly Nadder wasn't the dragon for Cami or me.

The Gronckles were all snoring when we approached them. We decided to let them be. I didn't want to risk them being cranky whenever they woke up. Besides they were too slow for our taste.

The Monstrous Nightmares chased us away as soon as they saw us. I tried to show them the proper respect they deserved, but they weren't interested in a gentle pat on the nose. They were interested in Viking hands in their stomachs.

The Hideous Zipplebacks just played pranks on us. They kept spraying their gasses into every hiding place imaginable and ignited them. They even took my shield and threw it around. They might've enjoyed the game but I didn't. Those things towered over me, which made getting the shield back very difficult. It was only when I jumped off a cliff that I got it back.

That's when they started chasing Cami and me.

We were walking through a canyon. I couldn't believe it. Neither of us found the right dragon. I was so sure Cami would've gone for the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well, this is going to be humiliating," Cami summed up what I was feeling.

I looked at her sadly. "I was so sure this was the day. Why could neither of us find the right dragon? Most Vikings find one on Dragon Island,"

She shrugged. "Maybe we were just hoping for something different from the classics," When she saw my expression hadn't changed she added, "At least it can't get any worse. Unless Mucklout did find another Night Fury,"

I heard something. "Get down!" I said as I grabbed Cami and forced us to the ground. Something whizzed over my head and crashed against a rock. I looked to see it was a net.

"Get them!" I heard several voices cry out. I held up my axe as Cami drew her sword. Judging from their armor and huge bodies these Vikings were some of the biggest dragon haters in the archipelago.

"Berserkers," Cami growled. One swung at her with a bludgeon. She blocked it with her shield and struck out with her sword. She managed to cut his arm. The berserker growled and swung at her. Cami did a back flip and got out of harm's way.

I ducked from a sword swing, and swung my axe at the guy. I actually managed to knock the sword out of his hand. I had no time to enjoy this because then another Berserker swung his fist at me. OW! Next thing I knew I was lying on my back while stars danced over my head.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've caught," I heard a voice said. The Berserkers parted and I found myself staring up at a really creepy Berserker. His face had more battle scars than it did war paint, and his helmet had really long horns. From the crazy look on his face and the way the Berserkers obeyed him I knew there was only one person he could be.

"Dagur," I groaned.

He chuckled. "So Hiccup did manage a kid after all," he grabbed me by the tunic and brought me to my feet. "Guess you only got your mother's looks. She was tough as any berserker."

I head-butted him. It hurt, but it still felt good. I didn't like him talking about my parents badly. I made a go for my shield, but a Berserker grabbed it. I looked at my axe only to see it in Dagur's hands.

"I never imagined any runt of Hiccup's ever carrying a weapon. I thought you left all the fighting to your dragons now," Dagur taunted.

I growled. "The weapons are for Vikings like you,"

He smiled. "I didn't know Berk was so generous like this,"

"I meant to be buried in your skull," I clarified.

"Oohh, I see you've got your mother's spirit too," Dagur laughed before turning serious. "That's not going to help you though. Tie them up and take them back to the ships,"

* * *

Cami and I were tried so tight I doubt even a Timberjack could've sliced through our ropes. The Berserkers were not gentle with us either. They made sure we hit every branch and boulder on their way back to their ships.

"You'll be sorry when Berk hears about this. They have tracking dragons and they will come looking for us!" Cami said.

Dagur looked at her. "Oh we're aware, and we'll take care of that,"

When we finally made it back to their ships they just tossed us in the back like we were sacks of food. Before either of us could say anything they threw something really sticky and smelly on us. Oh I really do not want to know what it was.

"Eew. What is this stuff?" I heard Buffnut ask. I looked to see Mucklout, Buffnut, and Duffnut were also tied up and covered with this gunk.

Dagur chuckled. "Oh something I came up with that can mess with the smell of even the most trained Rumblehorn," he gave us that really creepy smile. "And I wouldn't bet on search parties coming out for you. You see, Berk, and every other island in your little alliance, will be facing a big problem."

* * *

**There you have it. Berk's next generation already has their hands full. Next time we'll see the island of the Berserkers. **


	5. Berserk

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is so late. I've been having trouble managing my time, and I'm trying to make sure I write each chapter well. **

* * *

Chapter 5

We were held in the ships of the Berserkers for a week. I made sure to keep track of time, which wasn't easy because Dagur made sure that someone was watching us all the time. He had thrown at least three men overboard for falling asleep.

Yeah if I hadn't been told he was crazy before I would've realized that now.

"Land ho!" A Berserker announced. We were allowed to look up to see where we were being taken. No one on Berk had ever seen the island of Berserk, and I would've given anything to have never seen it.

Berserk was surrounded on all sides by massive stone cliffs. The tops of those cliffs were jagged, like the fangs of some monster. I won't say like dragon teeth because those are more inviting than these cliffs. I couldn't see anywhere to dock.

"Get back down!" The Berserker who was guarding us now shoved us back. I banged my head against someone. I heard Mucklout groan. Must've been him. I can live with that.

After waiting a long while I saw the roof of a cave pass over us. That explains how we land on their island. Thankfully the guard wasn't able to see us so I took the time to make some faces at him. It was all I could do at the moment.

Finally the light came back and I had to shut my eyes. That was really bright after being stuck in a cave. I opened them just as the ships reached a crudely made dock. I was then able to get a better look at the settlement of the berserkers.

Just like the island itself, this place was only inviting if you enjoy two things: torture and death. Every building had broken weapons for decorations. Their homes were built out of the side of the cliffs.

Several hands grabbed my friends and I and forced us up. Great. I was really looking forward to having everything hit my head while I was being carried as a prisoner. Yes I was being sarcastic there.

Up countless ladders we went. How these guys could carry us and climb at the same time will always be a mystery to me. The townsfolk were also not friendly. The women and children of Berserk were also dressed for war. They all sneered at us while the kids threw rocks at us.

"Ow! Hey!" Cami snapped at one kid who hit her with a rock.

I struggled against my bonds. No one was going to hurt Cami while I was around. I may be a captive, but she's my friend. I don't care if I was hopelessly outnumbered and out of my league.

"Odin's beard! Is that what I think it is?" Cami asked. I turned to see what she was looking at. My jaw dropped. It looked like an arena of some sort. Except it was extending far over the cliff, and I was sure any second it would come tumbling down.

"But this doesn't make any sense. The Berserkers don't train dragons," I said before the Berserker who was carrying me banged my head against a low-hanging shield.

"Keep quiet," He said gruffly.

Dagur turned to him. "You can rough them up, but not too much. I want them to be good and able when we get to the arena."

"Mind sharing what exactly will happen there?" I asked.

That smile of his would be enough to send a Boneknapper flying away. "It's a surprise,"

I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

When we finally got to the arena the place was full. Berserkers were watching us from the stands while the rest of us….well we were placed in the area where the action always occurs. My eyes widened because we weren't the only Vikings in there. There were people we knew from the other islands as well!

"What in Thor's name is going on?" Cami asked. The Berserker carrying her set her down next to me. They still weren't being gentle. I had doubts they knew what the word meant.

Dagur had made his way to where a huge chair was waiting for him. When he turned to face us everyone went silent. I got the feeling that even his own people feared him.

"Berserkers!" He began. "For years we have fought against the dragon scourge as all Vikings should." He pointed at us. "These so-called Vikings have gone against that tradition! Instead of killing dragons they train them."

The crowd jeered at us.

"But that will all come to an end. We will show these weaklings what it means to be a true Viking. The Berserkers will lead the archipelago back into the glorious old ways, and make it so that the dragons and the Vikings who dared to ride them never existed!"

The crowd cheered at that.

Dagur pointed at me. "To show our might my men and I have captured the greatest prize of all. I give you Stoick Finn Haddock, the runt son of Berk's chief!"

Stones and garbage thrown from the stands pummeled me.

"To be born and raised thinking dragons are pets. To think that killing them is wrong. Now he'll learn that dragons are not what he thinks they are."

"The only thing that's changed is what I think about you." I said. "I used to think you were crazy. Now I know you're insane!"

Dagur smiled. "That's why I'm called Dagur the Deranged."

"They should've called you Dagur the Brainless!"

To my surprise Dagur actually smiled. "You've got courage to speak to me like that. You've got the makings of a Berserker in you."

"I'd sooner kiss a Fireworm than be a Berserker!"

Dagur waved a hand. I heard an arrow fire. I expected the bolt to hit me, but I felt my bonds loosen. What was Dagur up to?

"Let's show these weaklings what's in store for them," Dagur said.

I heard some portcullis open. I turned to see something fly out and knock me to the ground. The other captive Vikings gasped. I looked to see what it was that hit me.

It was a dragon. It had purple scales and metallic spikes along its back and head. It was snarling at me. My eyes widened. _Dagur had a Skrill again_!

"It took us a long time to find my Skrill again, but it was well worth it." Dagur gloated. "I expect the son of the great dragon master to know all about this dragon."

Well it was pretty straightforward. This dragon was a Strike Class like the Night Fury, except it was much more aggressive. My dad had explained to me he tried to train a Skrill but failed, so it was classified as too dangerous.

I seriously hope he was wrong.

The Skrill snarled and flew at me. I ducked, but felt those claws scratch my back. I winced in pain, but didn't cry out. I wasn't going to give Dagur the satisfaction.

I looked up to see the Skrill was looking hungrily at my captive friends. Oh no you don't! I grabbed the Skrill's tail and pulled.

The dragon roared and turned its attention back to me. I've never seen a dragon look at me so fiercely. It walked toward me, snarling. I backed up. I held my hand out. Maybe…just maybe…

An arrow scratched my hand. I pulled it back just before the Skrill tried to bite it off. It was then that Berserkers came in and grabbed the dragon. It tried to attack them, but they were too strong. They lead it back to where it was held before.

"Now you understand," Dagur said.

I did. And I didn't like the prospect.

"This is what all of you will be doing for the rest of your lives. You will learn to fight dragons, to hate them, to see them as the monsters they are. And if anyone dares to try to train a dragon and use it to escape they will die. As will the dragon."

* * *

**I was trying to hint at his intentions without spilling them out. I hope I did a good job with Stoick's first encounter with the Skrill. Oh, and special thanks for Flautist4ever for doing the cover for the story and creating a picture of Stoick. **


	6. Escape

Chapter 6

Well after Dagur's little propaganda speech we were all lead away to his dungeons. Basically a bunch of holes carved into a cave with metal bars to block our exit. Normally I could fit through bars pretty easily, but they overlaid the bars with sharp spikes. No squeezing out of this one for me.

So I sat in my prison trying to think of a way out. Once Mom and Dad realized we were missing they would send out search parties. I know they would.

I looked at the moon. I thought about all the stories Mom and Dad told Brunhilda and I when we were kids. I wondered if Dad's time on Outcast Island was like in this miserable cage.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let Dagur get away with his insane plan. There had to be a way out. Think, Stoick. You're the son of Hiccup and Astrid, the first dragon riders on Berk!

Nothing came to me. I kicked the bottom of the prison in frustration. To my surprise, it budged a little. I wiggled it to try it out. If I had my axe, maybe I could open it up a little. Sadly I did not.

Still, the way it wiggled…I checked the rocks. They were loose. Maybe…just maybe…I began to clear out some of the rocks. This could be our way out of here, if all the other cells are like this.

Soon, I cleared enough rocks to allow me to squeeze under the bars. Still it was uncomfortable to get underneath. Thankfully the spikes were not at the bottom.

When I pulled myself out I looked around. I remember the Berserkers had kept us close together when they brought us in here. Cami and the others had to be close by. I turned down the direction Berserkers marched after they had thrown me into my cell and started walking.

I really wanted to show those Berserkers a thing or two, but that would've been foolish. They have more muscle than I do, and attacking them now would've alerted them that I had escaped, and they might place more guards. No, this required stealth.

After several minutes of walking through an endless maze of rocks, I heard familiar breathing. A great burden was taken off my heart when I heard it. "Cami?" I asked.

I couldn't see her, but I heard her stand up. "Stoick? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." I whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"How? Did you find the keys?"

"No, but I found another way. The rocks are loose at the bottom. Move them and you can slip out."

I heard Cami moving rocks. I helped her. The sooner she was out, the sooner we could find the others and we could get off this Odin-forsaken rock.

"Okay, I think there's enough room for me to get out." Cami said. I heard her grunting and scooting under her door. I then felt her grab my hand.

"Thanks." She said once she was out.

I smiled. "No problem."

"The others are further ahead. We need to get them out as quickly as possible."

* * *

It took some time to find everyone in the dark, but we were able to pull it off. I couldn't help but wonder where all the guards were. Maybe Dagur thought we were secure enough that he didn't see the need to post guards. Or he was completely insane now.

I'm going with the latter.

"Okay, we're free. Now what?" Mucklout asked.

"We get off this island." I said. "We tell our families what's going on, and we stop the Berserkers."

"But how are we going to get off?" Buffnut asked.

Even though they couldn't see me I smiled. "With the dragons."

"But Dagur said he'd kill the dragons if we train them." Duffnut said.

"That's why he'll never suspect us to do this." I replied. "Anyway, we need to let the rest of the archipelago know what the Berserkers are up to."

"And how are we going to find the dragons?"

That…I didn't know. But I remembered the way to the arena. The dragons were probably being kept there like Fishlegs told me they had been on Berk. Only one way to find out.

"Come on." I said. I tried to get going, but I bumped into someone. We both fell over.

"Who bumped into me?" I heard Cami ask.

"Uh…that was me…" I said.

"Oh."

We both got back up. We then hurried back the way we came. Things went smoother only when we reached the moonlight. From there, getting to the arena was easy. We just had to avoid making too much noise on rickety old bridges and creaking wooden boards that were only found in abundance on the island.

The door was wide open. Something didn't seem right here. The lights were all out, and the dragons were probably asleep. I motioned for the others to follow me.

I heard munching and chewing. I turned. In the light of the moon I could see Buffnut, Duffnut, and Mucklout eating mutton and fish out of some satchel they found.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

They pointed behind them. I shook my head.

"We don't have time for stunts like this!" Cami said.

"Hey, the Berserkers didn't feed us, and I can't fly on an empty stomach." Mucklout said.

Before I could say anything Duffnut spoke up, "Besides, one of the ways to earn a dragon's trust is to feed it."

She got me there. "Fine. But do it quickly and quietly."

We ran around opening the cages the dragons were kept in. I heard the hiss of a Whispering Death, the snarl of a Changewing, and the roar of a Thunderdrum. I tensed.

"Sorry." Mucklout said.

"Hurry!" I said. There was no way Berserkers would sleep through that. I opened a cage and stepped inside.

The Skrill filled my vision. Great. Wrong dragon. I backed out slowly. The Skrill snarled and tried to charge me. Something held it back. I looked, and saw that the dragon was chained to the ground!

"Stoick, come on!" I heard Cami say.

I turned to her. "Get me some mutton, quick!"

"But why?"

"No time. Just do it!"

I heard her leave. I turned back to the Skrill. Its eyes were full of anger and hate. The Berserkers had undoubtedly mistreated this poor dragon. The thought of what it had been through filled me with anger. I don't care if this dragon was the symbol of this island. They had no right to treat it like this.

The Skrill seemed to sense something in me. It stopped snarling at me, though it never took its eyes off me. I stared into its eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told the dragon. I was grateful it was a clear night, otherwise it might've attacked.

The satchel fell by my feet. "What are you doing?" I heard Cami ask.

"Freeing this dragon." I said. Grabbing the satchel, which the Skrill had been sniffing, I pulled out all the mutton I could. The Skrill's eyes lit up when it saw the food I was carrying. I left the mutton at its feet while I worked my way around its side.

There was an ugly wooden board holding it in place. I was just sickened by the sight of it. I began pulling at it. I know it sounds strange because I didn't have the strength of a Berserker, or that of my grandfather. But Gobber had told me once of how my father hit his head against a rock until it had split open. That was a lesson as to what a Viking could do when they put their mind to it.

I was determined to get this dragon out of here. And I wasn't leaving until I did.

"Stoick!" I heard Cami say. I could hear voices in the distance. Berserkers.

I looked at Cami. She had a Hobblegrunt with her. "Go now!"

"No. Not without you!" Cami said. Buffnut, Duffnut, and Mucklout. Mucklout had a Thunderdrum, Buffnut had a Whispering Death, and Duffnut had…a Changewing?

"Duffnut, have your Changewing melt the chains!" I told her.

Duffnut smiled. "Yeah. Time to do some damage!" Her Changewing reared up, and spat the acid at the chains. I had to jump to avoid getting splattered with acid.

The Skrill sensed the chains weaken. With a mighty tug the dragon pulled itself free. Roaring, the Skrill pushed its way past the others and flew out into the night.

"Come on!" Cami said. I ran to her and she pulled me up on the back of her dragon. Just as lots of Berserkers came pouring into the arena.

"Hold it!" The Berserkers said. The Whispering Death snarled and burrowed underground. It came up behind the Berserkers, sending out its spikes and pinning them to the ground.

The Hobblegrunt turned red and breathed fire at the Berserkers. The Thunderdrum roared at the others, knocking them off their feet.

"Now! Go! Go!" I shouted. The dragons pushed past the Berserkers and flew out into the night. We were free.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I was stuck as to what to have happen next. I moved things along faster than I would've liked, but I figured I kept all of you waiting. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. A Bond is Formed

**Sorry this is late. I was trying to get a lot of stuff done.**

* * *

We were flying somewhere past the Isle of Night when we saw dragons approaching us. Stormcutters sometimes nested on the Isle of Night, but there was only one Stormcutter approaching. The rest were a Rumblehorn, Scauldron, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, and Night Fury. I knew immediately that we had found our parents.

"Cami!" Heather called from Spout.

"Stoick!" Mom and Dad called out for me. "What happened?"

"We'll explain on the way back." I told them. "We don't have any time to waste."

I could tell our parents wanted to know right away, but something else seemed to be weighing on them. Dad nodded. "There's a lot we need to discuss."

* * *

As we followed them back to Berk we learned a lot had happened. When we didn't come home they came to Dragon Island to find us. They couldn't find us, but found Vikings of the other islands searching there. Everyone had started blaming each other for the disappearance of their children, and war was threatening to break out.

We worked on explaining how Dagur had kidnapped us, and was going to start a war between all the islands. Ruffnut and Tuffnut liked the idea of a war, but were not happy that Dagur had been the one to take their children. Personally I was more worried about how my parents were.

Mom was clutching her saddle so tight I thought she would break it. "When I get my hands on that son of a half-troll…" she threatened.

"How soon do you think Dagur will be ready for his war?" Dad asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think our escape will force him to speed up his plans."

"Then we need to tell the other chiefs what is really going on."

* * *

Fortunately for us the chiefs had all gathered at Berk. Unfortunately they looked like they weren't in a listening mood. Not only had they brought dragons, but they had brought armadas of ships with them. For a second I thought Drago Bludvist had come back to Berk. I've seen the broken tusk of the Bewilderbeast that hung in the Great Hall, and I wasn't looking forward to seeing a dragon that size.

The chiefs swarmed us as soon as we landed.

"You were lying about not knowing where your children were!"

"They were safe all along!"

"Where is my son?"

"Tell us the truth!"

Toothless had to fire a plasma bolt to get everyone to stop talking. Dad then stepped up.

"I know you're all upset," Dad began, "but I've just found my own son and he says we've all been deceived. Our children have all been taken by Dagur."

The chiefs all began talking again.

"Dagur the Deranged?"

"The Berserkers have been taking our children?"

"How do we know they are not lying?"

"Shut it!" I yelled out. My outburst had a surprising effect. All the chiefs stopped talking and faced me. Oh Thor, I did not intend for this. Well, can't back out now.

I stepped forward. "My friends and I were taken by Dagur because he wanted to turn us into dragon killers. He wanted us to fight against you in his little war. He and the Berserkers are angry that we train and ride dragons now."

"What proof do you have?" A big chief with a scarred face and an axe for a hand asked me.

Cami stepped forward with her dragon. "This proof." She dismounted and pointed to an area on the Hobblegrunt's thigh. Grandma gasped when she saw it. It was a brand mark, with the symbol of the Berserkers. "This is proof that we came from Berserk with these dragons. Dragons we were going to be forced to kill!"

I spoke again. "This is the proof we have. Unless we fly to Berserk now who knows what Dagur will do to the children he still has captive there. You may not believe us, but it's true."

The chiefs all looked unsure as to what to think. The Berserkers had not been seen around for some time. Not to mention the only children who escaped from Berserk all came from Berk.

A chief who rode a Snafflefang drew his sword. "If your words are true, then let them prevail over me!" He leapt off his dragon and charged at me. I was barely able to dodge his initial swing.

"Stoick!" I heard Cami call out. I turned to see she had grabbed Mom's axe and had thrown it my way. I jumped up and kicked the older chief away while grabbing the axe at the same time. Seeing a spare Berk shield on the ground I grabbed that too. Now I felt ready for him.

The chief growled and ran towards me again. I blocked his sword with my shield. Roaring, the chief forced me on my back and tried to swing at me again. I blocked and then disarmed him with the axe.

I heard a snarl behind me. I turned just as the Snafflefang breathed fire at me. I rolled out of the way, and brought my shield up just in case it tried that trick again. It did. I still don't understand how a wooden shield is able to block fire from a dragon, but it did. I ducked as the Snafflefang swung its tail at me.

That's when the craziest thing happened. Lightning came from the sky and nearly hit the Snafflefang. The dragon backed off a bit. I then realized there was roaring coming from the sky, and I recognized it.

"Skrill!" I heard Gobber call out just as the Strike-class dragon came flying out of the sky. Toothless snarled at the Skrill, who roared in return. However the Skrill ignored Toothless and went for the Snafflefang. The two dragons rolled around, biting and clawing at each other. The Snafflefang had size and strength, but the Skrill had speed and ferocity.

I held my shield behind me just as something embedded itself in the wood. I was yanked back as the chief tried to pull out his sword. I didn't like the fact that he tried to stab me in the back. Twisting myself around I brought my axe down on the sword. To my surprise I broke the sword off at the hilt.

The echoing clang seemed to cease all fighting. Even the Skrill and Snafflefang stopped fighting and looked at me. The chief who now held a broken sword fell to his knees.

"You have spoken the truth." He said to me. "We know that our children are indeed held captive by the Berserkers."

I looked at everyone. "We must do all we can to stop Dagur. Everyone, grab your shields and mount your dragons. We're going to Berserk, and we'll show the Berserkers that we will not stand for their evil!"

The Vikings all cheered for me. Even the Skrill seemed impressed as I walked up to it. I dropped my shield and Mom's axe to show I wasn't a threat. The wooden collar was loose now, so I gripped it with both my hands and pulled. It finally came apart. The Skrill sniffed at it before looking at me.

"You're free now." I told it. I picked up Mom's axe just as I felt something breathing on my back. I turned to see the Skrill was still standing there, looking at me. I wonder…

Cautiously, I held my hand out. I half-expected the Skrill to bite it off. To my surprise the Skrill bowed its head and pressed its snout against my hand.

I can't explain what happened next. I just felt something. I think a connection. When the Skrill looked at me again I knew that this was my dragon.

"I never imagined my son would be the one to train a Skrill." I heard Mom say. I turned to see her, Dad, Brunhilda, and Grandma standing there smiling.

I smiled. "Just like you told me. I'll know." I then handed Mom her axe.

She looked at me. "This axe belonged to my mother. I think the time has come for you to wield it now."

This surprised me. Before I could ask her Toothless approached the Skrill. The two dragons snarled and bared their teeth. Oh, please don't fight now. We've got bigger things to worry about.

To my surprise the Skrill bowed to Toothless. I guess he could sense Toothless was the alpha here, and the alpha gets the respect of all dragons. Toothless seemed pleased.

"So what's your dragon's name?" Brunhilda asked.

I hadn't thought about that. I looked at the dragon. I tried a bunch of different names. Strike, Lightning, Shockwing, Swordspike. He wouldn't respond to any of them. Don't ask me how I know it was a he. I just knew.

I then thought of something. The Skrill could pull lightning from the sky, just like the hammer of Thor. I hoped the gods wouldn't find this disrespectful, but I had to try. "Mjolnir?"

The Skrill turned and looked at me. I patted him on the head. "His name's Mjolnir."

"Great." Gobber said as he came up. "Now how about we get you and your friends some saddles for your dragons?"

* * *

**I thought that you deserved to see some action since I made you wait so long. I wasn't planning for Stoick to get his dragon this quickly, but I think he waited long enough. Only three chapters left people. Please comment and review if you liked this. Oh, heads up, if you have an OC you'd like to have appear as one of the kids the Berserkers took either comment below or PM me. Thanks a lot**


	8. Attack on Berserk

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the character submissions. Tiger Lily the Wild, BestOCMaker, silverwolvesaresocool. Thanks a bunch. And especially to you who submitted Tyra Vale. I hope this was a good start to introducing everyone. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The first thing that Berserk heard that morning was a loud, echoing roar. The Berserkers who had fallen asleep on duty jumped to their feet as a catapult was destroyed. They saw Mucklout fly by on his Thunderdrum, Loudmouth.

"Mucklout! Mucklout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Muckout said as he flew by. There was much commotion as the Berserkers scrambled around for their weapons. However they were cut off as a Whispering Death appeared out of the ground before them.

"Surprise!" Buffnut said as his Whispering Death, Killerjaws, breathed its rings of fire at them. The Berserkers scrambled away. Duffnut and her Changewing, Vomit, melted any shields that the Berserkers had.

"This is what happens when you mess with the Jorgensens!" Snoutlout cried out as Hookfang swooped down and breathed fire on their weapons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut then flew down on Barf and Belch. The Hideous Zippleback sprayed its gas everywhere before igniting it. Berserkers went flying.

I looked at the others from our hiding spot. "Let's go."

* * *

Sure enough, no one was near the arena. The Berserkers had all gone to join the action, which meant the prisoners, Viking and dragon alike, were unguarded. Fishlegs, Heather, Eret, and Cami went to free the Vikings while Mom, Dad, Grandma, Brunhilda, and I, with our dragons, would free the dragons.

Grandma looked around the arena with disgust. "Reminds me of when Berk still killed dragons." She looked at Cloudjumper. "I'm glad that's over now."

"Let's get these dragons out of here before Dagur or any of the other Berserkers come back." Brunhilda said.

Mom looked around with a dangerous look in her eye. "If I get my hands on Dagur, he'll wish the Red Death got him instead." Stormfly growled in agreement.

I ran over to the closest cage. It held a Woolly Howl. I recognized the coloration. And I knew of one Viking that had a Woolly Howl with pitch black scales, a pure white underbelly, and deep purple eyes.

"Mom. Dad. I found Blizzard." I called out.

Brunhilda looked at me. "Blizzard? But that's Artur's dragon. You sure it's Blizzard?"

I nodded. "I know."

* * *

Cami's POV

I lead my group through the tunnels. I memorized these tunnels the last time I was here. This time we were getting everyone out. No Viking gets left behind.

"Over there!" I pointed. Eret and Mom ran over and began picking the locks. Soon the locks fell away and the cell doors opened.

"Mom?" I heard a familiar voice.

Mom gasped. "Artur?"

"Artur?" Dad asked.

I held the torch I carried forward. Sure enough it was Artur! My brother! He looked strange without his armor, but he still had his spikey black hair and leather boots.

"Cami?" Artur asked when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just out exploring with Blizzard when the Berserkers ambushed us." Artur explained. "They took Slice and Dice, and all my gadgets."

"We'll get them back." I told my older brother. "Right now we need to get everyone out."

Artur nodded. "This way."

* * *

It took a while, but we were able to get everyone out. The Berserkers had kidnapped a lot of the youth from throughout the archipelago. I even recognized some of Artur's friends. But now wasn't the time to be sitting around for a reunion.

We hurried through the halls trying to get back to the others. Unfortunately we encountered some Berserkers. Before they could react Dad ran and tackled them. "That's for kidnapping my son and daughter!"

Mom also hit a Berserker with my torch. The Berserker screamed as his face was burned. I grabbed a rock and knocked him out.

"Hey, he has my swords!" Artur said as he took Slice and Dice off a Berserker. He smiled as he twirled the Gronkle Iron swords in his hands. "That feels better."

Eret peered around a corner. "Looks like an armory."

"Everyone, grab whatever the Berserkers took from you and let's go." I said. Everyone was able to find their weapons quickly. We then resumed running down the hallways to the arena.

* * *

Stoick's POV

We soon realized very few dragons had been wild. The majority of the dragons here had been trained by riders of their own. The wild ones had flown off as soon as we had set them free. The ones who had riders waited patiently beside us.

"Stoick!" I heard Cami call out. Sure enough her brother Artur was with her, armor and all. He wasted no time running over to Blizzard. The Woolly Howl gurgled happily once he was reunited with his rider.

"Storm!" A girl with dark brown hair in a braid ran over to a grey and blue Deadly Nadder. Everything she wore was black, yet that did not keep her happiness from showing.

"Ashley?" Mom asked.

Ashley looked at her. "Please, call me Ash."

"Nightclaw!" A girl with sandy golden hair and tan skin ran to a blue Sand Wraith. She had armor that matched her hair. We've met, but she preferred the company of dragons to humans. Grandma was the only one she ever really got along with.

Grandma approached her. "It's good to see you're okay, Tyra Vale."

Tyra looked at her. "I'll be better once we get away from this place.

A Speed Stinger ran by me towards a girl with tangled ginger hair with a simple brown dress and leggings. I noticed she had nothing on her feet. She hugged her dragon affectionately.

"Flash, I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled. Mathilda loved playing in the forests of Berk.

A group of Vikings approached Artur. One had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes in leather clothes and wore a cape of Changewing scales, which is strange considering he had a green Changewing with him. Another was a girl who looked about Artur's age with eyes the color of the sea, blonde hair, and a blue outfit approached with a blue Shockjaw that had yellow eyes and a turquoise underbelly. There was another boy with auburn hair, deep brown eyes, and clothes that looked fireproof. He was accompanied by a black Monstrous Nightmare with red linings. The last had black hair and onyx eyes with a black leather coat and pants. He was accompanied by a yellow Sword Stealer.

"Artur." The girl said.

"Rain." Artur said. "Wave. Heryal. Forge."

"Our group's back together." Wave said with a smile.

"Well, isn't this touching?" A familiar voice said. We turned to see Dagur had arrived, with a bunch of Berserkers. "Everyone's reunited. Makes me sick."

Mom took the axe she got from Gobber. "Dagur. You made a big mistake kidnapping my son."

"Oooh, what are you gonna do?" Dagur taunted.

"Show you why you never make a mother angry, especially when she's a mother and a dragon rider!" Mom swung her axe at Dagur. He blocked easily, but she kept swinging. Some of the Berserkers tried to grab her, but she knocked them away.

Artur drew his swords. "Come on. Let's show these Berserkers what we're made of."

Everyone cheered as we drew our weapons and ran forward. Forge knocked back several Berserkers with his warhammer, Forger. Shields were splintered as the warhammer connected. His Sword Stealer, Magnet, flew over the Berserkers and attracted their weapons to his body.

Rain parried the weapons of the Berserkers with her harpoon. It allowed her to attack while keeping her enemies back. Her Shockjaw Tidal kept pouncing on Berserkers.

Heryal took out his mace, Toaster, and struck the wall with it. Immediately it lit on fire. That Monstrous Nightmare oil really came in handy as Berserkers who were hit by it were set on fire. His Monstrous Nightmare, Inferno, also helped to set the Berserkers on fire.

Wave threw his bottles of Changewing acid at the Berserkers. As soon as the broke Berserkers found their shields and weapons melting. Melter, Wave's Changewing, also kept spitting his acid breath.

Artur kept breaking the weapons of the Berserkers with Slice and Dice. Cami had drawn her sword and was helping her brother fight off the enemy. Their dragons also worked to keep their riders safe.

Ash had pulled out a small dagger and her small axe. Together she worked with Mathilda in keeping the Berserkers back. Storm was helping with the spikes a Deadly Nadder was known for throwing. However if a Berserker got too close Flash would run by and sting them. It was easy to take down the Berserker then.

Tyra swung her two swords around. Nightclaw also took down several Berserkers around her. The two were a deadly force.

"No!" I heard Dad cry out. I turned to see Brunhilda and Dad run over to Mom. Dagur was standing over her, sword raised. Dad pulled out his sword and light it on fire. A bit flashy, but hey, in our family we all have a dramatic flare. The swords clashed.

"Hiccup." Dagur said. "Nice sword you have."

"It's not to impress you!" Dad managed to force Dagur back. "It's to protect my family."

Dagur swung his sword. "That's what makes you weak. I have glorified myself with carnage and death."

The two of them kept swinging their swords while Brunhilda helped Mom up. Stormfly and Bane made their way over to them. Toothless tried to get to Dad, but Berserkers kept blocking him. I pushed Berserkers aside with Mom's axe and my shield to get to Dad.

"Looks like today I'll finally get that Night Fury." Dagur gloated.

"Toothless will never be yours!" Dad said.

"Maybe…if you were out of the way."

Their swords clashed again. I noticed Dagur pull something out with a free hand. Oh no.

"Dad look out!" I shouted as I ran towards him. Summoning all the strength a Viking could have I forced Berserkers out of my way. Dad looked at me just as I ran into him, forcing him away.

Immediately a sharp pain entered my ribs. I fell to my knees. I glanced to see a dagger embedded in my side. I was right. Dagur was going to try to kill Dad.

"Stoick!" I heard Dad, Mom, Grandma, Brunhilda, and Cami cry out.

Dagur just laughed. "Oh, this is better. The runt son of Hiccup is killed by his father's greatest enemy. This will make you suffer more than your own death."

"Dagur!" Dad roared as he charged forward. However something else beat him to it. Mjolnir roared and blasted Dagur with his lightning. I painfully removed the dagger from my ribs.

Dagur sat up shocked. "The Skrill? My Skrill?" He looked at me. "You trained it?" He face turned to rage. "I will destroy your family for defiling the symbol of the Berserkers, and take back what is mine!"

Mjolnir got in front of me and roared at Dagur.

"Mjolnir doesn't like you." I said.

Dagur just glared at me. I could see whatever sanity he had in him had just left. Dagur raised his sword and ran at us. However Cami ran up behind him yelling. Dagur swung his sword and knocked her back. He chuckled like the maniac he was as he approached her.

"No you don't!" I shouted. Jumping to my feet I raised the dagger and buried it in him. He looked at me shocked as he fell to his back. The pain in my side exploded as I fell to the ground. Dagur tried to grab his sword, but something knocked it away.

Mjolnir then planted a foot on Dagur as he glared down at the Berserker chief. Deep growls erupted from Mjolnir. Dagur's eyes went wide, and I realized he was afraid.

"Mjolnir no!" I cried out, but it was too late. Mjolnir blasted Dagur. I sensed everyone watch in shock as the Skrill, the symbol of the Berserkers, killed the chief of this island. Mjolnir roared in triumph before turning to look at me. That was when I passed out from the pain and shock.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too dark for the current rating. I thought it might be poetic justice or irony if the Skrill finished off Dagur. I might change it. Also if I need to change the rating I will. Only a couple of chapters left. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story. I'll be posting a poll on my profile, so be sure to vote if you want more stories with the next generation of Berk. I'll still be accepting OC's if anyone's interested. Here's the format:**

**Name:**  
**Age:**

**Tribe**

**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Personality:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Accessories (if any):**  
**Weapon(s):**  
**Skills:**  
**Weaknesses:**  
**Dragon:**  
**Name of Dragon:**

**Personality of Dragon:**

**Talents:**  
**Hobbies:**  
**Biography:**


	9. Legacy

**Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of Living the Legacy. Sorry it's so short, but I tried to make it count.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up with a big pain in my side. Looking over me was Mjolnir. Everything that happened came rushing back to me. Berserk, Dagur, the battle. Mjolnir nudged me, and I fell out of bed.

Wait. I was in bed? I looked around and realized I was back home. And Mjolnir was inside. I couldn't see Mom, Dad, Brunhilda, Toothless, Stormfly, or Bane here.

I got to my feet, clutching my side as I did. I looked at where I remember the dagger going in. Now there was this burn mark. I realized the wound had been cauterized. I looked at Mjolnir.

"Did you do this?" I asked him. His eyes were the confirmation I needed. I patted him on the head. I then headed to the door and went outside.

"There he is!" I heard Gobber say. I found myself surrounded by lots of Vikings from throughout the archipelago. They were all thanking me and congratulating me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "They're all here for the celebration." I heard Dad say.

"Celebration?" I asked.

"In your honor." Gobber said. "Dagur is dead, and the Berserkers are scattered. They won't be causing any more trouble."

"Dagur is dead?" I asked.

It was then Grandma came up. "Your actions helped save many lives, human and dragon."

"All the chiefs are here to give their gratitude." Brunhilda added. "The greatest feast ever is to be held in the Great Hall."

Mjolnir pushed his way past the Vikings and stood beside me. I patted his head before mounting him. "I'm just going to fly around for a bit." I said as Mjolnir took off quickly.

* * *

I sat on a sea stack looking at the sun set. Mjolnir had caught some fish and was busy eating them. I still couldn't get it out of my head. Dagur was dead, and we caused it. It felt good to know the archipelago was safe, but why did the battle not seem as glorious as tales say?

Mjolnir turned and growled. I looked to see Cami and her Hobblegrunt had come. I smiled seeing her.

"Easy Mjolnir." Cami said as she dismounted. "Moodswing, stay." Her Hobblegrunt stood there watching as she came over to me. The dragon's skin turned purple to show he was curious.

"Hi Cami." I greeted her.

"Hey, Stoick." Cami sat next to me. "Lovely view."

I nodded. "It is."

She looked at me. "Why aren't you back on Berk? The feast is going to start soon, and everyone's looking for you."

"I just don't feel like being around others right now." I tossed a pebble into the ocean below.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. "I can't get the battle, and what happened, out of my head." I looked at her. "We're Vikings, and to us battles are glorious and great. Yet I'm still bothered by everything about it."

"Because you killed Dagur?"

"Yeah."

Cami sighed. "I was speaking with your mother earlier. She told me about when she and the others faced the Red Death. It was their first battle, and she had been looking forward to it. However she quickly learned that tales lie about battle. There is no glory in it."

I looked at her. "Yet all the stories make it seem like it is."

"Because, as she told me, the real glory lies in protecting those you care about. Like when Hiccup and Toothless killed the Red Death to keep it from hurting Vikings and dragons." Cami looked at me. "Don't dwell on the death of Dagur. Think about how the archipelago and those who live here are safe.

"Our parents left us a legacy that we can proudly inherit. They trained dragons and brought peace to several islands in the archipelago. There are still Vikings and dragons out there that would see that peace destroyed. What you did, you lived up to the legacy. You fought to keep the peace. I am Camicaze Ingerman, the daughter of Heather and Fishlegs Ingerman, and I am proud of that legacy. Who are you?"

I took a breath. "I am Stoick Finn Haddock, son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson, and grandson of Stoick the Vast and Valka."

Cami then did something I didn't expect her to do. She kissed me. That action surprised me, but I didn't freeze up. I kissed her back. I noticed the dragons looking at us curiously.

Cami finally broke the kiss. "Race you back to Berk." She said as she got on Moodswing and took off.

I looked at Mjolnir. "Let's give them a head start." I said. I patted his head as I looked back at the island. This was Berk. Rugged and hard to live on, but it was home. Those who live here have to be strong, both in their body and in their heart.

I finally mounted Mjolnir and we flew after Cami. I noticed her join Duffnut, Buffnut, and Mucklout. Artur was flying around in the distance with his friends. We are all part of a legacy that we will continue to build for future generations. Sure there are danger, and there are disasters. But we have something that makes it all worth while.

We have each other. And we have our dragons!

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. I've gotten some votes for the poll on my profile. If you haven't voted on wether or not you'd like to see more adventures with the next generation of Berk, please do so. Thanks again for sticking this out to the end. **


End file.
